


Frottage

by chokeprildemon



Series: KRTSK SMUTS [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokeprildemon/pseuds/chokeprildemon
Summary: Kuroo is never embarrassed with his lust over Tsukishima.





	Frottage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zerononiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerononiku/gifts).



Kuroo was reading when the omega walked into their room from the shower. Tsukishima was wearing his maroon brief, towels along his slender neck and he smelled so good. He smelled like soap mixed with his own scent. 

His eyes never leaving the omega when he was pacing around the space in their room. Tsukishima took his favorite silky pajama, he dried his hairs and finished his usual facial routine before sleeping. 

"Can I help you?" Tsukishima asked as he dipped himself down to the bed.

"Yeah, I'm hard" Kuroo answered bluntly, he was never embarrassed with his lust over the beautiful omega. 

"I just had a bath" the omega barked

"But I want you" Kuroo whispered to Tsukishima's ears as his mouth traveled to the omega's gland. 

"Tetsu, agh. We just did it not long ago" Tsukishima tried pushing Kuroo but he was weak, unable to resist whenever Kuroo tries to get into his pants. 

"You smelled good, Kei" Kuroo whispered again while he nibbled to the omega's gland and bitting it gently making Tsukishima releasing his own pheromones. 

Kuroo knew his way with Tsukishima, one touch will make the omega submit to him and only with one kiss, Tsukishima will definitely melt into his embrace. 

"Tetsu, please. I have classes tomorrow" the omega pleaded as he swifted his neck to the left to give more access to Kuroo. 

"Just the front, I promise I won't go all the way" Kuroo whispered again to Tsukishima's lips, leaving ghost kissed along his jaw and neck. 

"Promise?" Tsukishima kissed back, desperate for Kuroo's sweet tongue in his space. 

"Yeah, promise" Kuroo said as his hand traveled down to the omega's brief. 

"Kei, you love this one particular brief huh" Kuroo said again as he pulled the rubber band and snapped to the omega's skin again.

"They're yours" Tsukishima gasps as he feels Kuroo's large hand enveloped his length over the brief, pre-cum started to wet at the top of his dick.

"Who's the naughty one here now" Kuroo nibbled to the omega's pink nipples, making it swollen and red. 

"Tetsu..." the omega moaned again, hands clutching tight to the alpha's bare skin that will definitely leave marks all over his biceps. 

"Are you ready?" Kuroo asked as he kissed the omega's lips and nibbed to his gland again.

Tsukishima nodded frantically as he was already feel heat pooling in his lower stomach and slick flooding his entrance. Kuroo brought the omega's body closer to him, meeting his own hard with the omega's, not minding the clothes between them as Tsukishima's scent mixed with his drowned him in a heated pleasure. 

Loud moans escaped the omega's lips as Kuroo grinded his way with Tsukishima's own length. Kuroo attacked his jaw, neck and scent gland again as he slowly thrusting his hip forward and back against Tsukishima. And the omega chanted his name every time his mouth met with Kuroo's, leaving wet and sloppy kisses. 

Kuroo buried his face into Tsukishima neck, taking and breathing the omega's sweet enticing scent into his head as he thrusted forward erratically, licking and gently biting. He presses his hip faster as the omega moaned and his breath quickens, showing that he's near his climax. 

"Tets-" 

Tsukishima jolted his body upward, body trembling, eyes tearing to the heavenly pleasure and Kuroo came too, caging the omega into his body with tight hug. 

"Kei" Kuroo catches his breath

He looked to Tsukishima and the omega is still bathe in a sex bliss, his skin was glowing and red swollen from the kisses. 

"You're so beautiful" Kuroo kissed Tsukishima's lips. 

"Tetsu" the omega panted, "More" he clinged his arms around the alpha's neck

"But, Kei" Kuroo hesitated

"More" Tsukishima pleaded

Kuroo smiled and he kissed Tsukishima again, with deep and sweet kisses trails all over his body. They ended up having sex again that night because Tsukishima was pleading and asking for Kuroo to fuck him hard but he go slow because he knew Tsukishima would wake up grumpy the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I snapped. Kinda. 
> 
> Kudos to Sara for the prompts.


End file.
